


Safety Training

by AmySear



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Safety training gone wrong, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: You hadn’t thought anything more of your conversation with Darcy until all things went to hell the next week. Your friend was persistent, loyal, intelligent, and clever. But also dead. You were going to kill Darcy Lewis.Or, that one time that Darcy arranges a safety training at the Avengers complex to get you together with the Winter Soldier!





	Safety Training

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” 

The voice was trying to be rational, but you didn’t want logic or understanding. You wanted to be immature and pouty and simply admire your crush (and his amazing physique) from afar in peace. The _him_ your friend was referring to was one hot hunk of super soldier currently walking through the lab to (presumably) find Tony Stark in the back lab that Iron Man sanctioned as his man-cave that everyone else kept out of unless specifically invited. Apparently the Winter Soldier had an invite. 

“Dude,” the voice of Darcy Lewis tried again, “I am, like, super tight with Steve Rogers. I can get you introduced. Seriously. Captain America and I are like BFF’s. Well, maybe not BFFs. But he nods his head whenever he walks by me in the hallway, so we are practically bosom buddies.” 

You rolled your eyes and hit the ‘enter’ key particularly hard as you finished sending out the email you had been typing. “Darcy. You have been one of my besties since 2nd grade. You and Jane have been unbelievably welcoming since I got hired to correlate data in your little slice of heaven. It’s my wet dream come true. I, like, indirectly work with the fucking Avengers! My boss is the woman who gets to have sex with THOR. Iron Man and the Hulk actually know my name and greet me when they walk by in the lab. Why do you think I would mess that up by throwing myself at the Winter Soldier???” 

The grin on your coworker’s face grew smugger by the minute. “Because I happen to know he likes you too.” 

That left you speechless. Even Jane’s head popped up from her computer. “How could you possibly know that Darcy? It’s not like you have ever talked to Bucky Barnes!”

“I have too!” Darcy argued back with her arms crossed. “I held the elevator door for him once and asked him if he was going down and he nodded. So there!” 

The former-intern now fellow lab assistant turned her attention back toward you. “But really. I’m super perceptive on things. I watch Barnes and Rogers as much as I watch any hot dudes. And Barnes always makes it a point to glance in YOUR direction every time he passes by. That’s practically a sex invitation if I’ve ever seen one!” 

“And believe me, she’s seen them,” Jane muttered from her station before giggling at her own joke. 

“Damn right!” Darcy agreed with a firm nod. She narrowed her eyes at the doorway that the Winter Soldier disappeared through. “We will find a way,” she said softly out loud, as though to herself. You shook your head in disapproval, before returning your attention back to the work on your computer. 

*** 

You hadn’t thought anything more of your conversation with Darcy until all things went to hell the next week. Your friend was persistent, loyal, intelligent, and clever. But also dead. You were going to fucking kill Darcy Lewis. 

It all started innocently enough when you pulled into work the next day. The Avenger headquarters were located in upstate New York. Your job was top secret, but you commuted to work like any other employee (of course, you were only one of the few civilians who worked at the complex). You parked in the underground car garage, grabbed your morning coffee from the cup holder, and walked into the building. You treated the day like any other Wednesday morning. 

That was your first mistake. 

You knew something wasn’t right when you walked into the lobby of the complex and saw some Avengers posed around the space in various poses.

“Finally!” Tony Stark exclaimed your name as he saw you walk in. He gestured you to go stand by an annoyed Jane and a grinning Darcy. 

“Nice to see you,” your friend greeted you nonchalantly. 

“Guess whose idea this is,” Jane mumbled to your questioning glance. 

“What is this??” you demanded as quietly as you could as you tried to ignore the heroes in the room. 

The brunette lab assistant shrugged innocently. “All I did was tell Tony that our civilian staff were severely undertrained and it was kinda fucked up that the Avengers would let their staff members be so vulnerable and die so cruelly.” 

“Yeah,” Jane agreed sarcastically, “You said that to a guy who has a ton of guilt about innocent people dying. Of course he freaked out! He called an emergency safety drill session with all the full time civilians who work in the complex.” 

You looked around the mostly barren lobby and waved your arms around. “But it’s just us and that guy, Rob, who does the PR! Everyone else is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent or a fucking Avenger!”

Neither of your friends had a chance to reply before Tony began speaking. “Dedicated and loyal staff members of the Avenger complex! Welcome to your safety training. I know I speak for all of my colleagues when I say we truly value your help and well-being and want you to stay alive.” 

You all looked at each other and shrugged. Rob, the PR guy, raised his hand. “Uh, Mr. Stark, sir…what exactly do you want us to do?” 

“Excellent question, Robby-doo! I want to see what you are capable of. I want to see what you will do in the earth-shattering moment of fear. I want to see you take control!” Tony practically bellowed this last line as he threw his hands in the air. 

Everyone stared at him in confusion. He grunted at the lack of enthusiasm and began to search the box at his feet. “Okay, time to pump up the jam. We are splitting into teams.” 

He picked up two blue sport jerseys and threw them to you and Rob. “Here, you two are on a team. The loud mouth and Foster will be on the red team!” he finished by throwing two red jerseys to Darcy and Jane. 

“Don’t be jealous of this jelly, Stark!” Darcy sassed back as she pulled the jersey over her top. “But what exactly are we supposed to do?” 

Tony looked devilish as he gestured for Natasha (_the_ fucking Black Widow, your inner fangirl screamed!) to take over. She quirked a brow and looked over the civilians. “Our first activity is simple. We are going to play game. It’s called hide and seek.” 

You and Darcy exchanged a skeptical glance. All this for a children’s game? Natasha didn’t miss the look. She chuckled. “It won’t be that simple, ladies. Jane will be paired with Clint, and Darcy will be paired with Wanda. That leaves Rob with Sam……and you two together.” She pointed toward you and the other super soldier in the room…the hot super solider you had been idolizing for the last few months. 

You were going to be his partner?! You knew your eyes bugged out in shock. You had a terrible poker face. You saw Darcy looking very satisfied out of the corner of your eye. That’s when you knew this was deliberate. Darcy was in on it. So was Natasha. They both purposely paired you with your crush in order to humiliate you! 

You squeaked in response and gave Darcy the dirtiest look you could manage as you meekly walked over to Bucky Barnes’ side. He didn’t even spare you a sideways glance. He had his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and looked plain bored like all of this was a waste of his time. 

“Okay!” Tony announced gleefully once everyone was by their respective partner’s side, “Time to start the game! It is quite simple. You have the whole complex. You all hide. Nat, the Capsicle, and I will seek!” He clapped a hand on the shoulder of Captain America who gave a small smile. He seemed to send his grin in your direction. You wondered if he was in on it too. 

“The game is over when all members of the same team are found. Partners must stay together. All four of you don’t have to hide together, but you are a team. Even if you are discovered, you still have a chance of winning if the other partner set is still hidden. And remember, this is a training exercise. Your Avenger partner is going to teach you how to stay hidden in the event of an emergency," Steve Rogers announced firmly with a nod. 

The overweight middle-aged PR guy raised his hand. “I have a question---actually, I have a lot of questions.”

“Save it for another time, Robby-doo! You have five minutes to meet with your team to strategize. After that you will have five minutes to hide. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will announce when the game starts. Good luck, and may the best team win!” Tony shouted with a wave of his hands as he, Steve, and Natasha left the lobby. 

The rest of you stood there in confusion for a moment until Sam and Clint erupted in a series of gleeful shouts! “Game on!” Sam clapped his hands together. “It has been a long time since we have had a true challenge. May the best team win!” he called to Wanda and Clint. You vaguely heard Wanda call something back as she herded her team to the elevator. Jane gave you a sympathetic look while Darcy blew you a kiss as the doors closed. 

“C’mon team. We don’t have very long,” Sam said as he gestured for your group to follow him outside. “Okay. We need to decide our strategy. Any ideas?”

You and Rob looked blankly at each other. You looked up to the Winter Soldier who was looking at Sam as if he were an idiot. “We divide and conquer,” he gruffed simply as he tied his long hair behind him in a low bun. You resisted the urge to drool. You were a fan of that long hair. 

“Wait, do you mean separate? Guys, I don’t know the first thing about Avenging! I’m here to handle all the press stuff!” Rob protested. The gray-haired man pointed a finger at you. “And all she does is correlate data for Stark’s innovations and experiments. All that means is she writes the reports and gives them to me. She and I can’t do this!”

While you inwardly agreed with the man, you were also competitive and opened your mouth to protest, but you didn’t have a chance before Bucky interrupted you. “She is going to do just fine. She’s with me,” he stated in a tone that dared Rob to question him. He looked at Sam and then down at you. “Here’s the plan. You two,” he pointed to Sam and Rob, “will find a spot outside. She and I will go inside. Got it?”

The black man nodded thoughtfully. “It’s simple. Classic. I like it.” Sam put an arm around Rob. “C’mon, man. We will find a good spot. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Sam shot you a wink as he and the PR guy walked off (with Rob protesting as much as he could along the way). 

You cringed as Rob’s shoes crunched loudly off into the little forest surrounding the complex. “So we are pretty much on our own in this. They are going to be found immediately,” you couldn’t help but say aloud as you shook your head.

“Yep,” the Winter Soldier agreed as he too cringed at the loud noise the duo made as they walked off. You didn’t have any more time for sympathy for your team members as Bucky started to walk back into the lobby of the complex. You had to jog a little to keep up with his pace. F.R.I.D.A.Y came over the intercom and announced the five-minute warning to find a hiding spot. 

Bucky led you over to the stairs and began trudging up. You quickly became out of breath. “I don’t want to whine, but why no elevator?” you asked as you huffed to try to keep up with his pace. 

“They can track where the elevator last got off,” he answered as he finally stopped at the door to the fourth floor. He held it open and motioned for you to go inside.  
The fourth floor was mostly a storage area for the complex. You frowned and followed the former assassin as he snaked his way around the various boxes and hallways. He stopped in front of a large steel door. As he twisted it open, a gust of cold air came out. It wasn’t freezing like a freezer, but it was a temperature-controlled room. You hesitated as you followed him in. 

“Uhh…are you sure about this?” you asked quietly. You saw there was a handle on the inside of the door so you couldn’t get locked in, but you thought the Winter Soldier might have an issue with being in an enclosed space! 

The former Howling Commando seemed to read your mind. “This is the last place they will look. Most people assume I have an issue with the cold, but I don’t. The room is also soundproof, so we don’t have to worry about noise. Now we wait. C’mere.” He patted the ground next to him as he sat down in the back behind some crates. Once you sat down, the doorway was blocked from view (which meant you would also be blocked from view in case someone went to check out the space).

“Wow,” you nodded approvingly. “You’re good at this.” 

He turned to look at you with a slight smile. Your heart leapt when you made eye-contact with him. “I should be good at this,” he acknowledged. “I have quite a track record for being on the run.”

You returned the small smile. “Yeah, you were quite the Howling Commando, Sergeant Barnes.”

“I ain’t talkin’ about my time with the Commandos, doll,” he answered with a dark chuckle as he broke eye contact and leaned his head back against the cold wall. 

You pushed your long hair behind your ear and shrugged. “As far as I’m concerned, that is the only time people should care about.”

You felt his gaze on you again. He didn’t say anything to your statement. A few minutes passed by in silence. “How did you end up here?” he asked to break the quiet. “At the complex? Foster came with Thor, Lewis came with Foster. PR guy went to high school with Stark. Where do you fit in?”

You laughed at his question. “That’s easy. I don’t really fit in! But I guess I do have some sort of connection. I went to grammar school with Darcy. She let me know Stark needed a data technician and the rest kinda spiraled from there. Stark likes to keep people around him who other people can vouch for, I guess.”

“And your family?” he pressed.

“They are in California,” you answered while fiddling with a string on your shirt. “I’m not that close with my parents, so I don’t mind the distance.”

The Winter Soldier nodded thoughtfully and didn’t say anything else. You turned your body so you faced him a little more. “So Stark freaked out about us lowly civilians dying and forced us into a day of games? I assume you have some sage advice to keep me alive?”

Bucky eyed you with a smirk and a shake of his head. “Doll, I gotta be honest…” You got a shiver down your spine as his Brooklyn accent popped up again. If only he knew what it did to you! “I have no clue what Stark expects us to teach you,” he continued. “At the end of the day, if something goes wrong, I’ll be here to look after you.”

You felt your cheeks blush and you looked down at the ground to force yourself to calm down. “I appreciate that, Sergeant,” you mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

“Bucky.”

You forced your eyes up to meet his again. He was smiling. Holy crap, this guy was charming! 

“Okay…Bucky.” 

He hummed in agreement and started to unzip his sweatshirt. You felt your eyes go wide. Was he undressing??? What was happening??? He noticed your alarmed expression and gestured you to move over. “Not putting the moves on you doll…not yet, at least,” he said with a coy glance. “But you are getting goosebumps, and I think we might be here a while longer since we are going to win this game. So we might as well share the warmth.”

Not putting the moves on you, YET?! Your brain half processed that as your body followed his hands. You hesitantly allowed him to pull you against his torso so he could wrap the sweatshirt around both of you. You felt his metal arm drape casually across your hip as he held you close. The natural chemistry between the two of you was unnerving. You never believed in love-at-first-sight or any of that type of romantic mambo-jambo, but you felt so comfortable and natural in the arms of Bucky Barnes.

“This is nice,” you whispered as you felt warmth return to your limbs.

“Very nice,” he agreed quietly. 

You twisted your head to look up at him. You couldn’t help but give a bashful smile and avert your eyes away again. The softness in his eyes was not something you expected when dealing with the Winter Soldier. “Been wantin’ to talk to you alone for a while,” he coughed and cleared his throat. You furrowed your brow. Was it your imagination, or did he sound nervous?

“Yeah, talk to me about what?” you asked in a playful tone. Your inner flirt was being fueled by the energy of his body. 

‘Well---” he started before the intercom came on again.

“All teams report to the complex lobby. The game is over!” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced. 

You groaned and looked at your watch. It hadn’t even been 15 minutes! Bucky half-sighed and half-chuckled. “I’m surprised it took them this long. Steve may be a dense punk sometimes, but he’s good at what he does.” 

The Winter Soldier stood up and extended his metal hand to pull you up as well. You reached your arm out to hand his sweatshirt back to him. He looked at it for a moment and then shook his head. “You keep it for now, doll. Who knows what else Stark has planned for us today…”

Now it was your turn to clear your throat in a nervous smile as you pulled your arms through his sweatshirt. You took a deep breath as his scent enveloped you. “Fair point. Thank you, soldier. I’m assuming this means we won?”

You both started to walk down the hallway, but this time caught the elevator down. “I told you already, sweetheart,” he said in a cheeky tone as the elevator doors opened to the lobby, “You’d be just fine with me.” 

You heard a loud shout of “A-HA!” from Darcy as you crossed the lobby to the rest of the group. You narrowed your eyes and practically chewed her out to ‘shut up’ telepathically as you didn’t want her to draw attention to your blush and Bucky Barnes casual stance with you. 

“Where were you, Tin Man? Even my scopes couldn’t detect you. That is a direct security problem we need to solve,” the billionaire scientist declared as soon as you both were in ear-shot. 

The Winter Soldier gave him a smug smile and didn’t say a word. “Well, either way,” Natasha said loudly to cover Tony’s sounds of protest, “This point goes to the blue team!”

Rob was the first one to say, “We won!!”

You narrowed your eyes. “You guys didn’t do anything! You got found, didn’t you?” You eyed the leaves and twigs in the PR dude’s hair and beard.

“Yeah, within like 5 minutes,” the Falcon acknowledged sadly. “Tony got us first.”

“Natasha found us in an air duct,” Jane shrugged while Clint cracked his neck. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “The Hawkeye in an air duct? That is the first place someone would look! Steve is the one who found Wanda and I under a bed in his apartment. We didn’t think he would check there!”

Steve was chuckling to himself with his arms crossed. You watched him glance meaningfully at Bucky and subtly nod his head toward you. Bucky didn’t seem to acknowledge him, though you couldn’t see his face to see what his reaction was. Tony clapped his hands to bring attention back to himself. “Okay, well, whatever happened----Manchurian Candidate and his sidekick here are the winners. Now it is time for Round 2. Captain America, if you will…”

Steve stepped forward. “The second part of the safety training revolves around fighting. If an attack happens, you need to be able to physically defend yourself. After your training, you will have a friendly match with one of the Avengers.”

“Who??” you, Rob, Darcy, and Jane demanded simultaneously. You and Darcy exchanged panicked glances. You couldn’t fight the Black Widow or Thor or the Hulk or ANY of the Avengers! 

“Hey everyone!” a voice called from the entryway as they entered the lobby. “I got your message. Thanks for inviting me back! What is the special mission?”

“Ant-guy?”

“Mr. Lang?”

“Scott?”

“Isn’t he the dude who shrinks or gets big?”

All the civilians shouted out their initial reactions as Scott Lang, the Antman, entered the lobby. “Yes!” Tony declared dramatically. “You will fight the Antman!....without his suit due to lawsuit purposes,” Tony coughed and mumbled this last part.

“Uhhh, what?” Scott asked as he surveyed the room and furrowed his brow. 

You started to giggle as you mentally retracted your previous statement. No offense to Mr. Lang, but out of all the Avengers, you could most likely take him down. Natasha gave the group a small smile. “You have an hour to learn some moves, grab a snack, and then we will meet in the gym for the match.”

“Uhh, Captain America, we didn’t talk about this---“ you heard Scott say to Steve Rogers.

You were still giggling as you turned around to face Bucky who looked excited. “C’mon doll,” he said quietly. “Let’s go practice.”

As you walked behind him to follow him once again in the elevator, you looked over your shoulder to see Darcy and Jane who were gesturing to your sweatshirt. You clenched your teeth in a nervous smile and fanned yourself with your hand. You also didn’t miss Steve and Natasha watching you board the elevator with satisfied grins before the elevator doors closed.

** 

You were confused when you found yourself on the third floor. Wasn’t this the residential floor? You walked down a hallway. Bucky stopped outside a door. He placed his palm on the scanner, and the door swung open. You stepped into a hardwood floored apartment. Everything was rustic wooden furniture with plants accenting as décor. “Damn,” you said out loud. It looked just like a fancy department store catalogue! 

“Yeah, sorry about the furniture. I’ve never really had a chance to redecorate. Stark did it all,” the Winter Soldier apologized from behind you as you took in the surroundings.

You whipped around. “You live here?” you questioned in shock. The super soldier brought you to his apartment?!

The Winter Soldier gave you a sheepish smile. “Yeah, been here for a while. I thought it was somewhere we could practice fighting comfortably. Most attacks happen in a home setting, so it is better to learn here rather than a gym.” 

You nodded to his words. “Yeah, I mean, totally, that makes sense. Sooo how do I, err, learn to fight?” you asked with a shrug as you kinda flopped your arms around like you were warming up. 

This made the sergeant smile. “Well, first off, you don’t get told when an attack is coming. You have to react.” He pushed aside the coffee table to allow you more space. “If I was training an agent, I would say crashing in a glass table is part of the gig, but we don’t need to be that in depth with you.”

You looked at him as if he was joking, but he stared back at you so matter of fact that you realized that agent training must really suck. “Okay, so what now?” you asked as you stood facing each other.

He cocked a brow and next thing you knew you were on your back laying on top of him. He had his back to the floor and his arms and legs around you in a tight grip. “What do you do now?” he asked as you struggled against him.

“Holy shit!” you exclaimed as you realized you were fighting a brick wall. “I have no idea.”

“Where’s my legs?” he asked calmly.

“Wrapped around mine!”

“So what can you do? What direction can you move?”

Without thinking, you kicked your legs out and kicked down. This forced him to loosen his grip on your arms so you could crawl away. This time he lunged at you from behind so you were pinned underneath him on your stomach. “Good,” he complimented you from above. “You can take your attacker by surprise when on the back by using your legs. What about if you are on your stomach?” 

You tried to focus on what your next moves were, but you were starting to get a little breathless…and truth be told, you liked the idea of being in his clutches. You were definitely getting turned on. “Uhh,” you struggled with your butt in his crotch. “I don’t really know. Maybe arms and legs?” You kicked your limbs up and out and were able to roll out from underneath him. 

“Not bad, doll,” he acknowledged with a grin as he sat up on his knees. “So what should you do if your attacker is down?”

You furrowed your brow. “This is stupid. You’re letting me win! There’s no way I could do this if I had to fight a super soldier.” 

The Winter Soldier chuckled. “Fair point. It might not work with the Avengers, but they are solid strategies for any dumb thug that comes along. Until I get there at least.” He cocked his brow and shot you a dazzling smile. 

You couldn’t help but return the grin. “Well, I want to know what it is like. Let me really fight you! No holding back!” you demanded. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I ain’t interested in hurtin’ ya. But alright…let’s up the ante.” 

With that, he lunged at you again and you found yourself in his grasp. You both rolled around on the floor as you grunted and sweated against him. This time he got the upper hand and was on top of you. Your legs had somehow splayed around his waist, and your arms were pinned down overhead. He looked at you for a moment with lust-blown eyes before he looked down and seemed to realize where he was. He cleared his throat and let up the pressure on you. “It’s definitely not easy,” he acknowledged. You wondered if he was talking about the fighting or him not kissing you…because all you could think about doing right now was kissing him. 

You’re not sure if the moment caught up with you, or if it was all the fighting and physical touching with him. You have no clue what you were thinking. But you took advantage of his retreat to roll over so you were on top of him. You straddled Bucky with your knees on either side of his hips. While he looked surprised, he didn’t fight your move. You could feel a hard length underneath you. That gave you the confidence that you needed. Fuck it! You were done with tip-toing around. You were going to go for it. 

“Look it! I don’t sleep around. I barely date. I don’t ever do this!” you practically growled as you pinned down his shoulders. “But I like you! A lot! I have for a longtime from afar! And I’m tired of hiding my feelings. Tell me to get lost or walk away if you don’t feel the same. Otherwise I’m going to kiss you, and I would love to go out with you on a date sometime, and I’m perfectly okay if I end up naked in your bed!”

You were breathing hard from your outburst and all the wrestling. Your eyes widened in panic when the Winter Soldier didn’t say anything. Oh fuck! You had imagined all of it! The flirting and touching were nothing! “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I totally read that wrong---” you started to ramble as you hopped off him.

Your legs left the floor and your back slammed into the wall as Bucky lifted you up. “Doll,” he growled into your ear, “I’ve been waitin’ months to get the courage to say what you just said. Damn, sweetheart. You are a helluva spitfire. And I like it.”

Your brain short-circuited as he kissed you. Your fingers tangled themselves in his long hair, pulling out his hair tie, as your tongue danced against his. “Oh fuck, Bucky,” you mewled as the kiss broke. “I feel like I’m on fire.” You were panting against him. You knew your underwear were probably soaked, and you felt a huge boner against your stomach. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice interrupted the moment on the intercom. “Part two of the safety drill is about to begin. All teams report to the main training center.” 

Your eyes traveled to the ceiling and you groaned at the summons. Bucky let his head fall against your shoulder as he still held you. “I suppose we can rain check for another time?” you said jokingly to break the tension.

“Yeah,” his low voice agreed reluctantly, “I should take you out on a proper date. Court you. Treat you like a goddamn queen before I bed you,” he husked this last part. 

You felt a surge of warmth in your loins. “Yeah,” your voice pitched a little higher. “Definitely. We could date. And then take things slow. Really controlled,” you cleared your throat as your hands dropped to his shoulders. 

There was a pause. The Winter Soldier’s eyes met yours. You bit your lip to see his pupils so dilated that they almost looked black. “Or I could fuck you into the mattress, make you come all over my cock, and still date you and call you my girl,” he rumbled before kissing you once again. 

“Yes fucking please!” you hissed breathlessly when the kiss broke. You felt your body traveling backwards as the soldier carried you to his bedroom. When he threw you on his bed, you wasted no time in stripping your clothes off as he did the same. “Fuuuuck,” you murmured as you couldn’t help but look over his naked body. His scars, his muscles---everything about him screamed “alpha male” or “predator”. 

“I could say the same thing about you, sweetheart,” he said as his eyes drank you in before he climbed onto the bed to once again claim you in a forceful kiss. You felt the length of him sliding against your intimate parts. 

“I have an IUD, I have no STDs per my last test which was 2 months ago, I normally need lots of foreplay but I don’t need any today—I just need you to fuck me into last Tuesday,” you fired off quickly as you leaned up from the bed to run your hands through his long hair.

Your (your?!) soldier grinned at you. “Is that how people set the scene these days? Darlin’, I haven’t fucked anyone since 1941, my metabolism doesn’t let me catch so-much as a cold, and I normally love to give foreplay, but right now I plan on fucking you so hard that you won’t be able to walk next Tuesday,” he arched a challenging brow at you on this last line. 

“My god. You’re amazing,” you breathed as you started to laugh at his cockiness. 

“You’ll be screaming that by the end,” he rumbled against your ear. 

You didn’t have a chance to give a sassy reply because at that moment he plunged into you. Forget going slow---this guy knew what he wanted and he was taking it! You had expected him to be nervous or slow if he hadn’t had sex since 1941, but it was like his primal urges were taking over. The sheer size of him took your breath away as you clung to his shoulders. He was kissing down your neck and collarbone as he gave you time to adjust to him, before he slowly started to move inside of you. 

Your mind was racing a million different thoughts at once. You weren’t a slut by any means, but you had quite a bit of sex over the years. You considered yourself to be well-versed in the art of sex with men, for better or worse! But Bucky Barnes…well, Bucky Barnes was ruining you for all other men. The way he kissed you, whispered words of your beauty in your ear, interlaced his fingers with yours, and thrusted into you was otherworldly. It was a combination of his hips grinding against you, and the sheer thought of fucking a living legend that brought your orgasm on. It came out of nowhere, but soon you were arching your hips up and crying into the shoulder of the Winter Soldier when your release came. It was a mere minute later when you felt his hips pick up speed and intensity before warmth signaled his own release inside you. 

A few moments passed before he rolled off you. Both of you lay breathless and naked in bed on your backs. As the afterglow washed off you, you thought about what you were supposed to do next. Should you say something witty? Should you leave? Should you offer to take a shower with him? As your thoughts bounced around, you felt the bed shift as Sergeant Barnes pulled you against him so he could spoon you from behind. 

“Fuck doll. You’re amazing,” he whispered into your ear as you felt his sweaty torso cling to you. 

“I thought that was my line?” you teased as you reached back to caress his head. 

He rumbled behind you as he chuckled. “Gotta do right by you now though, sweetheart. Let me take you out to dinner tonight…maybe even a walk along the riverfront after.”

You turned around so you could face him. “Yeah?” you questioned with a dorky smile. He nodded. “I would like that,” you bit your lip as you blushed.

“I told you,” he tucked some hair behind your ear, “None of this changes how I feel or my intentions. I wanna take you out, treat you right, make sure everyone knows that you’re my girl.” 

You shook your head in disbelief as the smile on your face grew larger. “I think I can agree to those terms.”

“Barnes! Where the hell are you guys? Is everything okay?” Tony’s voice now came over the intercom. 

That was enough motivation for you to leap out of bed. “Shit! We better get down there before they come up here,” you said as you walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

You turned around when you didn’t hear Bucky move. You poked your head out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed with a smug smile on his face as he watched your naked body. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell Stark and the gang that my half of the blue team graciously accepts defeat and we found another way to occupy the rest of our afternoon,” he ordered seemingly to the ceiling. 

“Whoa,” you said with a giggle. “You aren’t even trying to hide it.”

The Winter Soldier stood up from the bed. He twisted his metal arm so it stretched his shoulder. “Doll, I’ve been hiding my feelings for months, and I’ve spent 70 years not living my life. It’s time I switch things up,” his hand found your waist as he pulled you close to him. 

You nodded to his words and cupped his cheek. “Fair enough, solider. Let’s start livin’ then.”

** 

Two orgasms later, you and Bucky exited the shower and got dressed again. You boarded the elevator to go downstairs to the lobby and retrieve your car so the former Howling Commando could fulfill his evening promise to you. “Whatever you do, just keep walking,” he ordered with a stern brow, but with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

You exited the elevator and were greeted with silence for a split second before everyone erupted into applause and whistles. You groaned and allowed Bucky to grab your hand as you attempted to walk past everyone and ignore them. 

“This was my idea!!!” Darcy shouted the loudest. “I talked to Natasha who talked to Steve and suggested I pitch the safety training idea to Tony! It fucking worked!!”

“Where have you been?” Jane asked in a scandalized voice as her eyes zoomed in on your hand enclosed in the Winter Soldier’s. 

“Dude, get some!” Clint did a little dance next to Sam. 

Sam joined in with Clint and did a little dance of his own. “Man, it is about time! Hell, even I noticed the goo-goo eyes around each other!”

“We knew it would happen eventually,” Wanda added on with a small smile.

Tony groaned and closed his eyes. “Yeah yeah, they’re happy and finally together. I don’t need to hear it or see any PDA.”

Rob, the PR guy, was looking around the room in confusion. “Wait, so all of this was a ruse to get those two together? You gotta be kidding me! I hid in the dirt and fought the Antman so they can get laid?”

Scott Lang slapped Rob on the back. “You still lost, Rob. Try not to be bitter.”

At this point, you couldn’t stop the giggles of pure happiness and embarrassment that overtook you. Natasha and Steve were blocking your exit so you had no choice but to stop. Natasha gave you a once over. “Wow. Went straight to dessert without your dinner first. I’m impressed.” She quirked a brow as you tried to adjust your wrinkled blouse. 

Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m happy for ya, Buck. We know you needed a push in the right direction. Go have fun tonight.”

Captain America gave you a small salute as Bucky chuckled and wordlessly guided you down the ramp to the underground car garage. You reached your modest SUV and was surprised when Bucky walked with you to the driver’s side. 

“Uhh, I have the keys?” you questioned as you pointed to the passenger side.

The Winter Soldier grinned and grabbed the keys out of your hand. “Doll, remember when I said I would look after you in case danger comes your way? Well, commuter traffic in New York State counts as dangerous. I’ll take the driving shift this evening.” 

He winked at you and opened the passenger side door for you as you slid in. You had a total out-of-body moment as you buckled up and saw Sergeant Barnes take the wheel of your car. He flashed you another smile as he sped out of the garage with a surprised cheer from you. Your life was going to change completely, you realized. 

And you were totally okay with it. He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
